Hell
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: For the most, Life is hard...But for someone, Life is Hell. TailsxCosmo. 3 points of wiew. 666 words. Happy Hell-o-ween.


**HELL**

* * *

**_Am I… Dead?_**

**_He.. Shot me. He really did. He killed me._**

**_HE KILLED ME!_**

**_I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted me to be with him… Forever._**

**_It was all a lie? Did he hate me?_**

**_I told him that I had everything under control… That I had Dark Oak defeated, that we could have been happy together… But he shot me anyway._**

**_I understand now… I was just a burden for him just like I was for everybody._**

**_Than why did he save my life uncounted times before if he wanted my demise? Was he toying with me? Was I just a puppet in his hands?_**

**_A USELESS PLANT?_**

**_No._**

**_No._**

**_Nononononononononononononononono…._**

**_NO! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER EXPLAINATION!_**

**_But there's not._**

**_And now… I'm dead._**

**_B-but.. I-I don't want to die._**

**_I DON'T WANT TO!_**

**_My body… Is disappearing._**

**_NO! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!_**

**_What… Oh my God._**

**_IT'S YOU! YOU KILLED ME!_**

**_TRAITOR!_**

**_I'm vanishing… Not this way. NOT THIS WAY!_**

**_TAAAAAIIIIIILLLLS! HELP ME! HELP…_**

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_**

* * *

**_Did she… Die?_**

**_… What have I done?_**

**_WHAT HAVE I DONE!?_**

**_I KILLED HER! I KILLED COSMO!_**

**_No… This is not happening. It's just… Just a bad dream. That's it! Now I'm going to wake up…_**

**_Anytime now._**

**_… Why I can't wake up?_**

**_WAKE UP! DAMN IT! WAKE UP!_**

**_It's… It's not a dream, isn't it?_**

**_I.. I am a murderer… I just shot the only being that I ever loved and for what?_**

**_FOR SAVING THIS FUCKING GALAXY! THIS UNGRATEFUL FUCKING GALAXY!_**

**_Why Cosmo? Why did you do it? Why you asked me to do it? Did you… Really wanted to die?_**

**_Wasn't my love enough? Were you that desperate? That sad? You wanted to kill yourself that badly?_**

**_You… BITCH!_**

**_I LOVED YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?_**

**_I would have sacrificed everything for you… My friends, my planet, EVERYTHING!_**

**_Instead you preferred to die! You, egotistical whore!_**

**_No… What am I saying. She was the most beautiful and pure of angels. My angel!_**

**_And now… She became my Devil. Because her memory will haunt me for the rest of my life._**

**_I lost her forever… Just like my parents. I'm alone._**

**_Alone._**

**_Alone._**

**_Alone._**

**_I should just… Get it over with._**

**_Wait for me, my Love. I will join you soon._**

**_I will escape from this Hell!_**

**_I'M COMING FOR YOU!!_**

* * *

**_Did she… Die?_**

**_Mmmh…_**

**_Mmmmh eh eh eh eh…._**

**_Eheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh……._**

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!_**

**_YES! I finally got rid of that nuisance! She wanted Tails for her only… The bitch._**

**_Tails is mine. He is my property._**

**_MY LITTLE PUPPET!_**

**_MY TOY!_**

**_He will suffer just like always. I won't allowed him to be happy. Because seen him miserable is SO freakin' hilarious!_**

**_Eh eh eh._**

**_I made him to believe that she wanted him to shoot her…_**

**_AND HE DID IT!_**

**_Man, that was a million laughs!_**

**_Than I took care of her myself.. I destroyed her little and fragile body._**

**_Ooooh yeeeaaah. It was satisfying!_**

**_Poor little two-tailed freak. Always desperate. Always in pain._**

**_Just the way it's meant to be._**

**_A suffering soul._**

**_Just like when I took him under my wing several years ago…_**

**_After I KILLED his parents!_**

**_I was just bored at the time… He gave me Fun!_**

**_He still does… Very well, indeed._**

**_I can't wait to see his face…_**

**_I REALLY CAN'T!_**

* * *

**_"I'm sorry Tails, I couldn't save her…"_**

**_"No! Why did she have to die!? I trusted you, Sonic! I thought you could save her! I TRUSTED YOU!!_**

* * *

**_Cry._**

**_Cry and suffer, little buddy._**

**_This is your Life… And I won't let you escape._**

**_THIS IS YOUR HELL!_**

**_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!_**

**_Hell is way past cool._**


End file.
